Dungeon Masters and Story Masters
On Sins of the Soulless, the most meaningful and world altering events are run by Dungeon Masters(DM) and Story Masters(SM). Dungeon Masters often function as storytellers responsible for the creation and running of running Dungeons and Quests and have complete control over their creation like the difficulty, story and rewards at the end. Story Masters(SM) functions similarly to Dungeon Masters, however, a Story Master focus their attention on the continuation of the main storyline of Sins of the Soulless as well as the creations of storylines for Factions and Kingdoms. With them bringing life to Sins of the Soulless, they are without a doubt, one of the most important parts of the RP as they are able to determine the outcome of many events, possibly even the world depending on the actions of the players. Although every Dungeon Master and Story Master are part of the staff, each one has their own page detailing important information on how they do things since everyone is different and enjoys doing what they do in their own, separate war. If you seek to do a number of events under a specific DM or SM or If you enjoy doing their events specifically, it's a good idea to read their page to get a better understanding on how they do things on SOTS. How to become a DM or SM anyone on the site who has been on the site for longer than two months or shows exceptional talent or experience may apply to become a DM or SM by contacting the owner, Vaisravana either on the site or by Discord. If people wish to become DM's specifically, they may contact the staff member Lilyanatos through the site or by Discord. We simply require that you have been on the site long enough for you to get accustomed to the site as well as get the feeling of the site and understanding the atmosphere of the site as well as how the game mechanics work, otherwise, we seek those whom have creative skills who are compatible with the rest of the staff and want to contribute to the site through their own content. Expectations of a DM and SM * You must be active on the site, at least on a weekly basis * Be mature and respectful at all times, any DM or SM caught arguing, causing a flame war or disrespecting members will automatically be depromoted to a regular member * Respond to all PM's on the site or on discord within a 24-48 hours * Treat all characters accordingly to the event * Only perform DM or SM events when you feel up to it and when you find yourself inspired or will receive enjoyment out of it. * When you start an Event, make sure to finish it * You should only run one event at a time in an effort to not burn yourself out * You are responsible for your events and what rewards you give out to those whom complete it * If you're going to be absent for some time, make sure to tell a staff member * Rember a DM and an SM are responsible for plots, crafting backstories, forming relationships, granting land, creating locations, people, mini factions, approving job wages, XP etc Current DM's and SM's * Vais - Head SM .